Centrally penetrant cannabanoid-1 receptor (CB1) inverse agonist compounds are efficacious for weight loss, glycemic control and treatment of cardiovascular risk factors associated with obesity and/or Type II diabetes mellitus. However such compounds are also associated serious adverse effects such as anxiety, depression, suicidal ideation, and others, which adverse effects preclude their use. Peripherally restricted cannabanoid-1 receptor (CB1R) inverse agonists aim to selectively inhibit the CB1R in organs/tissues outside the blood-brain barrier, for example in the liver, adipose tissue and/skeletal muscle, to avoid the adverse effects.
Thus there remains a need for peripherally restricted cannabanoid-1 receptor (CB1R) inverse agonists for the treatment of, for example metabolic disorders, such as obesity, Type II diabetes mellitus, Syndrome X.